


奎顺食谱|奶糖

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: “你知道你再这样胡闹会有什么下场吗……”，咬牙切齿的凶相在金珉奎看来却十分可爱。“呼…那哥知不知道自己这么可爱有什么下场”“知不知道自己这么好吃有什么下场……”“哥，做吗？”





	奎顺食谱|奶糖

**Author's Note:**

> 只是个前戏

LOFTER@沐浴球贩售中心

“哥，做吗？”

听到金珉奎这样的话往往是在已经脱了一半衣服、大手凑上来乱摸一气的时候了，明明已经默认的问题还要拿出来问，这样根本不是什么绅士品格好吧，反而像是恶趣味的直白逗弄。

权顺荣暗自腹诽，身材健壮的弟弟已经不管不顾地大声喘息起来，闪亮亮的眼睛里写满了不容拒绝的欲望，他总是这样。

不知道该说他是太不会掩饰自己还是太会掩饰自己，电台节目里可以凝望着一个伸懒腰的动作咽口水，跑到床上来却偏偏喜欢咬着他的手指尖说些过分天真的话，在他的脸被眼泪沾得一塌糊涂的时候歉意满满地吻吻下巴，压低声音说一句，“哥，以后不会这样了”。

可是每次都是这样。

金珉奎像是总也吃不够糖的小孩子，就算自己乖乖送上门来个给他饱腹，也被恋恋不舍地留下那么一隅没释放够的空白，“哥…下次再……”

要说他善于推拉吗？可是每次表达爱意的方式又那么直接，过火的身体接触，紧紧从背后抱上来的温度，后台凑到耳朵边的一句“晚上见”，光线昏暗的保姆车后排伸进裤子破洞的两根手指……

这小子太过分了。

权顺荣这样想着，眼睛闭紧，刚被热情的舌头舔了半颊口水，黏糊糊的，他俩现在的姿势很奇怪。

真的好奇怪。

不知道怎么被折成这种样子推在墙上：双腿堪堪分开跪在床头，上身冲着被榻，头扬得好累，胳膊没了支点只能紧紧抓着装饰灯伸出来的短柱，大型犬暴力地从他腿间硬钻进来，凭借腰力撑起身子亲权顺荣的脸，因为姿势不够稳所以没能正中红心，索性变成毫无章法的舔弄。

“珉奎啊…这样、难受…别……”，权顺荣开口抗议，身下的人却已经钻了出去，上半身靠着他的大腿，热乎乎的脑袋枕在不得不翘高的臀峰上，让人害羞地左右挪蹭，渗满汗珠的手心从膝盖往上摸。

太糟糕了，摸的速度是故意又故意地放缓，大腿内侧被有力的手指按出一片红痕，这样上下玩了好几遍，指尖摩挲到会阴处开玩笑似的点来点去，权顺荣觉得自己的脸像铁板上的韩牛。

“金珉奎！”，他这样没法回头，垂下脑袋看也只能窥得令人害羞的手指动作，金珉奎是不听话的小孩子，权顺荣的话又能听进去几分呢，哥哥的的否定和肯定之间的距离他拿捏不清，不过听语气能判断是喜欢还是讨厌。

裤子褪到膝盖，裸露的性器还是半勃的状态，金珉奎的手从背面翻过来笼住哥哥的两颗小球调皮地把玩，估摸着硬度差不多了，另一只手从屁股后绕到前面给他撸动起来。

这算是常规操作，最近他俩不太经常做完全套，一是没时间二是没氛围，这几天忙着年末的事情太耗费精力，这么略微放松一下算是调剂，片刻的亲昵不是饕餮，更像是颗糖。

在疲倦的间隙里含进口腔，浓浓的奶香唤醒神经。

金珉奎迷上了用舌头，哥哥的皮肤像真的变成奶糖一样，他近乎痴迷地从汗津津的腿窝舔到臀尖，侧过身子吻慰权顺荣渗出点体液的前端。

他没大喇喇地用嘴巴包裹住哥哥的挺立，而是撅起两片嘴唇从前到后地滑，圈起来的小舌头顶弄着冠状沟，听着权顺荣满意的喟叹自己骄傲地勾起唇角。

“哥，做吗？”

又来了。

权顺荣不知道回答什么，明摆着不会做完全套，那到底是回答做还是不做，权顺荣被快感冲得没法思考，爱出汗的体质加上金珉奎今天太过大方的唾液，整个人黏糊糊又热腾腾，膝盖跪得快要没劲，终于懒懒地瘫在柔软的枕头上。

“你不要老是问这个……”，他闭上眼歇口气，“不想做的话我一根手指都不会让你碰……”

权顺荣的裤子被扯下来，坚硬的小腿被扛到弟弟宽阔的肩膀上，这样是方便，可是每次都颠得疼，金珉奎人又高，他腰着不了床，悬空的姿势让人抖抖抖，屋里暖气太热了，权顺荣突然烦躁起来。

“呀金珉奎……不要这样…”

“那哥要怎么样？”

权顺荣还没回答，体力还充沛的弟弟就掐着他的腰抽起身子来，转了个方向到床沿，自己主动坐过来，湿湿的嘴角加上意乱情迷的眼神，权顺荣不知道金珉奎知不知道，他最迷人的样子不是健壮碾压的全部HOLD，而是到达极点还强撑着的“快不行了”的瞬间。

可惜弟弟这样子越来越少见，锻炼好归好，也不能贪杯啊。

“哥不喜欢这样吗……那用我的腿可以吗？…”，金珉奎委屈的表情也不知是真是假，一会儿是顽劣的学生一会又是乖巧的弟弟，权顺荣的心像一根被抽来扯去的弹力带，在大型犬吐舌的撒娇里晕晕眩眩。

很明显金珉奎还沉迷于舌头不能自拔，他的大腿锻炼得那么结实插进去不会痛死吗？权顺荣想了三秒钟还是决定顺弟弟的意，任自己软到他怀里，吐了句“你还是用嘴吧……”

“哥”，金珉奎叫了一声又黏上来讨吻，从眼皮吻到下巴，把权顺荣的小手捉过来按在自己腿间带着他动作，被不耐烦的哥哥吼了一声，“你快点…我有点困了……”

金珉奎皱了皱眉，从口袋里摸出颗糖自己先咬起来，硬邦邦的奶糖其实用牙齿是不容易切开的，他尝了点甜味把小东西送进权顺荣的嘴里，奶香很好地安抚了快炸毛的小老虎，帮着他的那只手动作也不再毛糙，金珉奎本来想等自己先结束再帮哥哥的，但是又怕他真的等不及，就直接把自己寂寞的小家伙塞进权顺荣白嫩的大腿缝。

被狠狠剜了一眼的大型犬自认理亏，湿漉漉的掌心讨好地抚上权顺荣的顶端揉搓，听着渐渐失去水分的娇喘了解哥哥快到了，加快频率上下挑着，指甲去刮蠢蠢欲动的马眼，没几秒权顺荣就咬着那颗还没化掉的糖块颤抖着扑到他肩窝。

陡然侵近的距离让两条大腿的挤压更紧，金珉奎抖了一下还没抬屁股，就被更逼仄地夹住了，他知道权顺荣心情又好起来故意惹他，也就配合着慢慢抽动，“哥就这么想要我快点啊…”

“再夹紧点我真就马上交代了”

权顺荣被这句带着热潮的低语羞红了脸，还好在高潮的余韵里看不出什么异样，奶糖最甜的内芯流出浓浓的糖分，他腿间卡着金珉奎尺寸可观的那玩意儿踌躇，弟弟安抚地拍了拍他耸高的臀肉，在深深的几下捣弄后射在自己预先蒙在前面的手心。

他恶趣味地作势要把满手的粘稠抹在权顺荣屁股上，果不其然又被骂：“你知道你再这样胡闹会有什么下场吗……”，咬牙切齿的凶相在金珉奎看来却十分可爱。

“呼…那哥知不知道自己这么可爱有什么下场”

“知不知道自己这么好吃有什么下场……”

“哥，做吗？”


End file.
